Hunting the Hunter
by KidHeart4
Summary: Heart and her teammates end up being hunted on an island during the events of The Most Dangerous Duck Hunt.


Hunting the Hunter

By: KidHeart

I awoke to find myself locked in a holding room of some sort. Looking around I found that my three teammates were missing. I tried to recall what had happened as I called out to them, "Duke! Wildwing! Tanya!"

No one answered me. I tried to remember what had happened before blacking out. I couldn't recall much at first. So I decided to examine the lock to find that it was a fairly simple one. I then noticed that I still had my glaive and tools with me. Why had my captor not taken them away? Was this some sort of game, or were they just inept?

I made short work of the lock and then crept out of the room into the main hall. Then I followed along the hallway until I came to the main entrance. What I found there unnerved me. Upon the walls were several mounted animal heads. That's when I remembered where I was and what had happened.

Duke, Wildwing, Tanya, and I had come here to investigate a rare resource found on the island that Dragonus had acquired. He had been able to melt down an entire building in mere moments with it, and we were concerned about how he had been able to come by it. This brought us to the manor of an eccentric hunter who had greeted us politely enough at first. Yet Wildwing and Tanya had quickly become suspicious of him, while Duke tried at first to say he seemed okay.

Until the sleep gas started to pour in from the built in vents in the ceiling above us. Flashing images played out in my mind as I remembered Duke instinctively grabbing me, trying to shield me from the fumes and it's affects.

"Fight it guys!" I heard Wildwing tell us urgently.

Yet it was no use as first Tanya fell to the floor, then Duke couldn't help but give in after her. I looked to Wildwing as my vision grew fuzzy and darkened. Before I knew it I was on the floor myself beside Duke as I heard my older brother, and leader, collapsing nearby.

That must have been when we were separated. Yet I couldn't see why unless we were all placed in different places. I tried to fight the growing panic in my heart as I wondered where the others were.

Suddenly I heard a door atop of the stairwell open. I quickly crouched down as I backed up beneath the stairs and against the wall. Peering through the dimly lit room I saw the Baron carrying a crossbow as he left through the front doors. I decided to follow him to try and find where he had taken the others.

Outside the manner was a sprawling jungle covering the island. Tropical birds cawed and wild animals traveled among the trees and bushes. As I followed behind the Baron I heard him laughing pleasantly to himself, "It's such a beautiful day for a hunt!"

We reached a hill that overlooked an opening in the trees. As I peered through the bushes I found my three comrades waking up inside of a cage. My blood boiled seeing this. He had removed Wildwing's armor, but had left their utility belts, Duke's saber, and Tanya's omni-tool.

While they each got to their feet they looked around to find out what was going on. I then noticed as Duke seemed to look worried after realizing I wasn't with them.

The Baron then made himself known, "It wouldn't be sporting to leave you undefended!"

"You maniac!" Wildwing yelled, "What's this all about?!"

"A hunt, my good fellow!" The Baron announced as the walls of their cage fell to the side along with the top, "I am the hunter, and you are the huntees!"

"Guys..." Tanya said nervously as she looked to the two with her, "I think we just made the endangered species list!"

"What did ya do with Heart?" Duke demanded, glaring at the Baron.

"The human girl is locked away," The Baron assured, "I have no need to hunt my own kind. However do not worry, for she will be taken care of!"

"What do you mean by that?" Wildwing questioned angrily.

We all knew what he meant. Had I not gotten out I would have probably been handed over to Dragonus as a prisoner.

"Now let the hunt begin!" The Baron declared with a gleeful laugh as he prepared to shoot his crossbow that held 3 heat seeking arrows.

"Run!" Wildwing exclaimed as the Baron pulled the trigger and the three of them took off on their jet blades.

Each arrow flew after one of them, splitting into the three different directions they had gone in.

"Guys!" I called out fearfully as I ran out towards where they had taken off from.

"What are you doing young lady?!" The Baron demanded, "If you run after them now you will become fair game like them!"

I ignored him as I activated my own jet-blades and hurried after Duke. After a few moments I found him just as he skated up off of a ledge and turned just in time to cut the arrow in half with the blade of his saber. Then he landed back on the ground and looked around for a moment to make sure the coast was clear.

"Duke!" I called to him.

Duke looked towards me, seeming a little startled, but then relieved, to see me rushing towards him.

"Heart!" He exclaimed as he sheathed his saber and held his arms open.

In moments I skated up to him, deactivated my jet-blades, and was then pulled into a quick hug by him.

"I'm glad you're okay!" He told me as he looked me over a moment to check for any injuries.

"We need to find Wildwing and Tanya!" I insisted worriedly.

Duke nodded in agreement as we started traveling through the winding jungle until we found my older brother.

"Wildwing!" I called to him in a hushed voice so not to alert the baron to our location.

"Sis!" Wildwing answered in the same tone as he hurried over to us, "Where were you?"

"The baron locked me in a room, but I don't think he was trying to hold me too well. I think he wanted me to get out," I told them.

"I'm relieved to see that you're safe, well, I mean-" Wildwing looked around as he heard the Baron laughing from up on the hill.

"It seems I will be hunting the human girl as well!" He chuckled with intrigue in his voice, "Don't say that I didn't try to save you! You threw yourself in to the game with them!"

Duke looked to me, seeming just as puzzled as I was. The Baron was out of his mind!

We started heading through the jungle again to try and find Tanya. It didn't take long as we found her skating nearby after stopping her arrow. I looked up to see the Baron still up on the ledge aiming at her again.

"Guys!" I said quickly.

Wildwing looked around, found a long branch and started working with Duke to make a slingshot of sorts. Then they used the branch to shoot a puck at the Baron, cracking his bow.

Duke laughed, getting the Baron's attention off of Tanya, "Oopsie! Sorry Cornell Clunk! Did we break your bow?"

"We were aiming for your head!" Wildwing assured as they shot out another puck that the Baron dodged this time.

"Excellent strategy ducks!" The Baron told us cheerfully, "But I have a counter move!"

Tanya hurried over to us, "I think we got the other hand!"

Suddenly we were dodging blasts as we took cover in the jungle.

"Wanna bet?!" Wildwing exclaimed as he followed behind Tanya and I, making sure we were safe.

Yet before we got very far we heard the screeching of a bird above our heads as it continued to shoot at us. We quickly jumped behind a boulder to take cover and figure out what it was doing. After observing it for a moment Tanya told us, "It's a tracking device! The Baron can watch our every move!"

We took cover as it flew over head. Duke pulled me close for a moment, covering my head with his hand. Once it passed we looked up again, seeing it searching for us.

"We gotta clip that bird's wings!" Wildwing said as Duke got up beside me.

"Yeah jus' sit tight," Duke assured, "An' leave it to me!"

With that he swung his grappling hook over head and threw it up into the air, catching the falcon's feet to pull it down. Duke then began to reel it in, "One bird comin' down!"

Just then the falcon gathered more momentum and pulled him up.

"Duke!" Wildwing yelled as we all jumped up to try and help.

"Correction, one duck going up!" Duke said as he was dragged up.

Wildwing jumped up and grabbed the rope to help anchor him as Duke fell to the ground. Tanya then quickly jumped on his back to keep him pinned to the ground. Wildwing quickly grabbed the rope with me tugging on it as well behind him.

"Come here!" Wildwing snarled as he pulled the rope sharply and swung the metal falcon into a boulder, shattering it.

Once it made impact Tanya got up off of Duke as we then helped him up off the ground.

"So much for that tin turkey!" Wildwing said as he waved us forward and we headed through the jungle paths again.

After a little bit we realized we weren't currently being pursued and were able to catch our breath a bit. We all stayed close together though ready to fight or run if we needed to. Duke made certain that I was in front of him as I followed Tanya and Wildwing.

While we walked I wondered how Nosedive, Grin, and Mallory were doing back home. They had stayed behind to help Phil with a photo-shoot he had signed us up for. It had been for a pizza place and Nosedive quickly gained interest, trying to say that they should stay here in case Dragonus tried to start something. Poor Mallory had been asked to stay with them, to which she reluctantly agreed.

I shook my head as I recalled this, smiling as I thought of my twin and his antics.

Just then we heard something hidden in the tall grass approaching us quickly. Growls and snarls got our attention.

We hurried to a clearing to find a split in the island that divided the main part and where we were standing. The growling grew louder as we turned to see three mechanical wolves creeping towards us.

"Great," Duke muttered in annoyance, "more of the Baron's special pets!"

Wildwing looked around quickly and noticed a large set of trees lending it's branches over the split.

"Those vines!" Wildwing pointed out as we looked.

Wildwing and Tanya quickly made their way to them while Duke and I looked to see that our leader had mistakenly misjudged how many there were. He helped Tanya leap across with one vine and then followed her, while Duke and I caught the attention of the wolves so they could make it across the gap safely. Tanya landed roughly on the ground while Wildwing landed on his feet. He then helped her up as he realized we were still across the split.

"Duke! Heart!" He called out worriedly.

"We're gonna drive this metal heads off! You get to the castle!" Duke called back reassuringly as he and I backed up away from the wolves.

Duke and I then began to run back towards the jungle. As we did he tried to get their attention off of me, "Come on ya mutants, bet ya can't catch me!"

He leapt into the jungle brush to find he was wrong as they pounced on him. Two of them pinning him down to the ground as he fought to get them off. The third growled at him as though it were going to attack as well.

"Duke!" I cried out as I grabbed the glaive fastened to my back, the pole extending as I did.

I couldn't risk activating the glaive for fear of hitting Duke in all of the commotion, but I was able to use it as a staff. Before any of them could bite down on him I quickly swung the metal staff, knocking one of the wolves to the side, then the second one as well. Yet before I could help him up, the third wolf leapt at me, knocking me to the ground. One of the others followed suit as it pounced onto my legs.

The next thing I knew a seering pain rushed up my left leg as one of the wolves bit it's mechanical teeth into it. I felt it's jaws clamp down, trying to keep a tight hold. An unwilling scream of agony escaped my throat as I tried to get out of it's grip.

"Get off of her!" I heard Duke yell as he kicked them off of me, the one's teeth releasing my leg as it was kicked to the side.

Before they could react Duke had tried to pull me up, but found I couldn't move my leg.

"I've got ya Heart!" He assured me as he swept me up and looked around quickly.

He carried me on his back as he ran until he noticed a large tree beside us and hoisted me up. Using my upper strength I was able to pull myself up into it's branches. Then Duke followed up behind me just as one of the wolves lunged at him, missing him as he climbed up.

As we remained safely in the tree for a few moments Duke looked over my leg. Blood had begun to flow from the gashes the wolves had left in it. I clenched my teeth trying to ignore the pain. When I tried to move it the sharp pain seized it, making it impossible for me to run or fight. Duke wasted no time in finding a bandage in his utility kit as he cleaned the wounds in my leg and wrapped them.

"Hopefully this will help until we can get ya home," Duke said as he finished fastening the bandage.

"I can't fight like this!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm not worried about that, I'll protect ya like I should have been able to in the first place," Duke said, frustration coming through as he spoke.

Before I could say anything else the wolves began trying to climb the tree to get to us. Duke noticed as one nearly clawed it's way up to us before he knocked it off with my staff that he had carried for me.

"I'll keep them distracted for now," Duke told me as he crept onto one of the lower hanging branches and lowered himself from it half way to get their attention, "Hopefully Wing an' Tanya will get back soon!"

I watched helplessly as the three wolves tried to leap up at him as he kept their attention off of me. I hated not being able to help him.

"Anybody got a bone?" He tried to laugh as one jumped at him again, "Stay! Bad robotic wolf! Very, very bad! Oh boy..."

Just then we heard someone whistle. We turned to see Wildwing standing in the middle of a rope bridge.

"Come and get me metal mutts!" Wildwing taunted as they rushed over to him.

The three wolves paused at the edge of the bridge until Wildwing held out his arm and leg to offer them as a drumstick and a wing. Duke and I weren't sure what to make of that, but it worked as the wolves hurried towards him.

"Now Tanya!" Wildwing ordered quickly as he backed up to one of the sides and held on while she cut one of the ropes.

Wildwing remained on his side of the bridge as it tilted, dropping the three wolves to the ground below in three explosive impacts.

By now Duke had helped me down and set me down to help Wildwing and Tanya as they crossed back over to us. I then tried to use my staff as a support of some sort while I limped over to greet them. I waved to them, feeling frustrated as shame crept through me for not being able to help. It didn't help that my brother noticed immediately.

"Heart?!" He exclaimed as he looked over my leg, "What-?!"

"One of those metal dogs got her," Duke explained, "She got two of them off of me and then was jumped by the other one."

"We need to get you home," Wildwing stated.

"We need to stop the Baron first," Tanya reminded as she looked around to make sure nothing else was trying to chase us.

"Duke, keep her with you and keep her off of it as much as possible," Wildwing ordered, and I heard his big brother tone trying to come out.

"Of course Wing," Duke answered as he had me climb up onto his back.

Soon we started finding our way through the jungle, at last finding the correct path back to the castle in the center front of the island. Duke didn't give me much of a chance than to hold onto him as we walked.

Suddenly as we drew closer a rumble that shook the jungle around us emerged.

"Now what is he trying to throw at us?" Tanya asked nervously.

Duke looked ahead as a tank came crashing through the trees.

"Ah nothing really," Duke tried to reassure her, "Just an army assault vehicle with high powered lasers and surface to air missiles."

We found ourselves trying to back away from it as he drove towards us.

"This is your idea of sport Baron?!" Wildwing demanded.

"The heck with sport!" The Baron snapped angrily, "This is war!"

We then quickly headed back into the cover of the jungle as he began firing at us.

"How does he expect to mount us on his wall if he blows us to bits?" Tanya asked fearfully.

Smoke from the shots he fired started to fill the area around us, providing cover as we dove to the side. Once he passed by we started to try and get away when we heard Tanya yell out, "Oh no!"

We turned back to find one of her boots was caught in some tar.

Duke set me down carefully to assist Wildwing in helping her out of it.

"Hey, hey, hey relax! It's just jungle tar!" Duke tried to assure her calmly.

"Yeah, but that stain will never come out!" Tanya told them as they pulled her out.

"I've got an idea!" Wildwing said as he scooped some of it up to examine it, "We're gonna start the Baron, and this stuff's going to help us do it!"

Wildwing quickly told us his plan. Tanya made a make shift basket to scoop up the tar with. Duke was told to dismantle the Baron's tracking device that was on top of the tank. Tanya would then wait to pour the tar onto the window. Then Wildwing would do his part.

"You're going to need to stay with me sis," Wildwing told me as Duke helped me onto his back.

"Please keep her safe Wing," Duke told him.

"Duke, I-"

"It'll be okay sis," Wildwing assured me.

Duke looked at me for a brief moment. It seemed he and I both were a little thrown off from this. Though he then gave me a reassuring smile before he headed off to find a good position. It was so frustrating not being able to follow him as I always did. Yet the pain in my leg prevented me from protesting too much. Though I did find myself reaching a hand out to him as he vanished.

"Let your big brother take care of you for once," Wildwing tried to laugh as he carried me.

"Wildwing, I feel useless like this," I protested.

"You're injured Heart, we can't risk your leg getting worse," he reminded me firmly as he started hiking up to our view point.

"If I had been more careful..." I muttered before Wildwing cut me off.

"Sis, you were doing your part just like the rest of us. Getting injured is a risk we all take in our battles. Remember when Duke, Dive, and Grin were all temporarily out of commission because of B.R.A.W.N.?"

"I remember," I said regretfully.

"We all pulled together to get them help and take care of what was going on. We'll do the same here and now. Just because you're hurt this time doesn't make you careless or helpless!" Wildwing told me in a stern tone.

"Wildwing?!"

"But trust me, if I get a hold of that Baron, he'll know who's little sister got hurt because of him!" Wildwing assured me, his big brother tone emerging again.

"Thanks Wildwing," I said, finally giving in.

"And don't worry," he then added, "Duke will be okay. If I know anything about him, he's not going to let anything else happen to you. He's going to get the job done to make sure we take out the Baron."

"How did you-?"

"I know you're worried about not being by his side, because you two have barely been apart since joining this team. But trust that he will be okay, if for no other reason than for your sake little sis."

I finally felt a slight smile return as I tried to give my brother a hug of sorts.

Once everyone was in position we gave our signals and waited for the Baron to find us. We didn't have to wait long as we heard the tank crashing through the trees once again. Duke leapt into the air from the tree he had been hiding in just as the Baron shot at it. He safely landed atop of the tank and swung his saber, dismantling the tracking device. Then he leapt off of it as he took cover again. As the Baron shot at him Tanya quickly dumped the tar onto his windshield. The Baron emerged from the tank as it drove on, "You're history ducks! You're toast!"

Once the Baron came out Wildwing shot a puck into the tank that let out smoke. The rising smoke disoriented the Baron to where he didn't see the cliff he was approaching until the last moment. He quickly closed the lid again to try and protect himself as it drove off the ledge, crashing into the valley below. Each of us looked from our positions to see him emerge again coughing and trying to get away, "Thank goodness for my seat belt!"

We then followed him as he ran, leading us back to the castle. We all met up just outside it's front doors. Wildwing turned to Tanya as we went to open the door.

"Would you mind keeping Heart with you Tanya?" Wildwing asked as he carefully set me down.

Tanya carefully leant me a shoulder to lean on as Wildwing and Duke approached the door.

"Duke and I have some unfinished business with the Baron," Wildwing cracked his knuckles and for a moment even I was afraid for what was about to happen.

Duke nodded to Wildwing as they then pushed the doors open to find the Baron talking with Dragonus over a monitor.

"Dragonus, the ducks, they are loose!"

"No matter!" Dragonus assured, "the missile is on it's way to the North Pole, it will melt the ice caps, and melt every coastal city in the world, and the ducks will never stop it in time!"

"Guess again lizard-lips!" Wildwing made himself heard.

The Baron jumped up, turning off the monitor as he turned to us fearfully, "Now let's be reasonable! That was just a harmless game! I love ducks! Some of my best meals were ducks!"

I stared at him dumbfounded for his last attempt to gain our good graces. Had he really expected that to work. Wildwing grabbed the Baron by his coat front, holding him up off the ground. Tanya and I both watched wide eyed as Wildwing looked around as though getting an idea as he did.

"Well let's do to you what you were planning to do to us," Wildwing suggested as gestured towards the wall of animal heads looming over us.

"Wildwing?" I asked nervously as he nodded to Duke, who very willingly drew his saber.

Duke then carved a hole into a piece of the wall. Wildwing then glared at the Baron, "You realize that you're the reason my little sister got hurt right?"

The Baron's one eye widened with surprise and fear. Wildwing and Duke then dragged hm into the next room and closed the door behind them. I looked to Tanya worriedly. Though before I could worry for too long we heard a crash and then the Baron's head was pushed through the wall from the other side.

"You ducks won't get away with this!" The Baron promised as we heard his neck get latched in place from the other side.

A moment later Duke and Wildwing emerged again, dusting their hands off as they approached Tanya and I. Duke then pulled me carefully away from Tanya and lifted me up into his arms again. He turned to the Baron as he held me close, "You're lucky that's all we did after what happened ta her and what ya put us all through."

Wildwing and Tanya then went and found his armor as well as our comms. He immediately contacted the others, hoping they were close by. Luckily they had tried to reach us before, and when we hadn't answered they figured we were in trouble and needed their help. In seconds they arrived in the Aerowing.

Nosedive and Grin both turned to greet us, but were alarmed to find me being carried in injured.

"What happened sis?!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"I'll be okay Dive," I assured him as Duke set me in my usual seat.

"Let's rock little bro, we've got a mission to catch!" Wildwing told him as we began to ascend into the air.

"Woah, who run's this spook house?" Nosedive asked when he noticed the castle we were finally escaping.

"The guy who gave us all the trouble," Wildwing answered, "The guy we didn't decapitate!"

With that we were off, chasing after the missile Dragonus had spoken of. In what seemed like no time at all we were approaching the north pole.

"In ten seconds that thing's going to melt the north pole!" Wildwing exclaimed.

I turned towards my twin as I heard him say in a determined tone, "This one's for you Santa!"

With that he pressed one of the controls, sending out a missile of his own that hit the one we were chasing. We all shared a sigh before Nosedive yelled out excitedly, "Fellow ducks, we've just save Christmas!"

I smiled at my twin, admiring his enthusiasm. He had recently asked me about Earth holidays and had taken an interest when I had told him about Halloween and Christmas specifically.

Behind us I could hear Tanya asking Mallory, "Uh, should we tell him?"

Mallory shook her head, "Nah, let's wait 'til he's a little older."

I shook my head at this, laughing softly.

We were now finally headed home. As we flew I overheard Tanya and Wildwing telling the others about our adventure through the island jungle and the Baron. Meanwhile Duke was looking for something in one of the cabinets. Soon enough he was next to me again draping a blanket over me.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart, jus' hang in there a little longer okay?" He told me as he sat down beside me.

I nodded a quiet response as I listened to our teammates.

Soon we were home again. I tried to stand on my own, but the pain in my leg prevented me from doing so.

"Easy girly-girl!" Nosedive told me as Duke offered me help again.

I accepted his aid as Duke carried me out again. Yet something about it this time started to bother me as it had before with Wildwing. I hated not being able to stand on my own. Frustration from getting hurt in the first place was building. How could I help my teammates like this?

"I'm so sorry ya got hurt 'cause of me sweetheart," Duke said to me as he carried me to the infirmary, "I'm supposed ta be the one protectin' you."

"If I had been more careful I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place! I couldn't help anyone after it happened! I wanted to help fight, but I-"

"Need I remind ya that ya got hurt savin' my neck?" Duke mentioned as he set me on the infirmary bed and started looking for the bandages.

Moments later he was cleaning the wounds on my leg. Outside the door I could hear our teammates waiting. I couldn't help but give a half smile when I noticed Nosedive looking in to check on us. Duke waved him in, knowing he wouldn't leave otherwise. Nosedive was at my side in a split second. Soon enough the rest of our teammates had followed him in as well. Tanya looked over my leg and helped rebandage it, "Your leg should heal in a few days, just be careful and try to rest."

"Thanks Tanya," Duke said to her.

"Guys I'm okay," I assured everyone as I tried to get up, "I'm sorry for this."

Wildwing looked at me sternly, "Now don't you dare start beating yourself up for this!"

I looked up, a bit startled.

"Young friend," Grin approached, patting my shoulder, "Injuries and scars are what we learn from, as long as we can get up and walk away from the battle that left him. From what I heard you got hurt for Duke's sake didn't you? Would you have let him take your wounds for you?"

I shook my head before looking at Duke with certainty in my eyes, "Of course not."

"And if he or anyone else had been able we would have done the same for you," Tanya assured.

"I know ya hate havin' ta stay back durin' a mission, but it was not because we thought you were careless," Duke insisted as he sat beside me, "We simply wanted to take care of our hurt teammate, because we care about you."

"We lookout for each other, you know that," Nosedive rustled my hair.

I smiled at my teammates, appreciating the kindness they always showed me. In my heart of hearts I knew they were right. Yet it was because of that that made me feel frustrated when I had to stay back. I hated not fighting along side everyone.

"But believe me," Duke then said, reaching a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen over my eyes, "I will not let this happen to ya again."

"And that baron had better hope we never meet with him again," Wildwing added with a protective nature in his voice.

"You two were a bit scary back there," Tanya laughed nervously.

Duke and Wildwing both looked at each other and shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh. Nosedive laughed as well, we both knew how rare it was for Wildwing to get angry and stray away from his by the book nature. Yet those that got him to that point never knew the kind of big brother that would come out to defend us. To Wildwing, no one messed with his family.

"Thanks guys," I said to them.

"No problem sweetheart," Duke assured me, kissing my forehead.

"Just recover quickly for us okay?" Wildwing responded.

I nodded, but thanks to them I was already starting to feel much better.


End file.
